Amor relativo
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: En el instituto de Fairy Tail, la vida es muy dura para Lucy (la "empollona de clase"), que es insultada todo el rato por el "chungo" de su clase, Natsu Dragneel. ¿Porqué Natsu empieza a sentir eso, porqué por ella? Maldita Lucy... Espero que esto no sea lo que yo creo que es...espero que no sea amor... (100% NaLu)
1. La triste vida de Lucy

**Aquí tenéis mi nuevo proyecto NaLu. Esta Vez estará enfocado en un mundo alternativo, sin magia y nada más, espero k lo disfrutéis :D**

Lucy se apoyaba perezosamente en su pupitre. Ya comenzaba otro día más de su real pero triste existencia, y otra vez empezaba el ciclo de la tortura de cada día en el instituto de Fairy Tail. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Casi no tenía amigos, excepto Levy McGarden, una chica bajita que se relacionaba con más personas. Lucy Hearthfilia siempre había sido una chica muy inteligente y sus notas eran muy altas. Cualquier persona pagaría por tener las espectaculares notas que sacaba ella, pero en su caso eso era una debilidad, sus compañeros la insultaban todos los días a causa de ser la "empollona" de clase, aunque su físico era envidiable, nadie quería acercarse a ella porqué a su lado todos sus compañeros se sentían inferiores, por eso los demás no la aceptaban. En especial uno: el chico más popular de la escuela, el "chungo" de su clase.

-Ya ha llegado- susurró una de las chicas más guapas de su clase, Erza Scarlet.

-Es que es tan…no se como decirlo…perfecto- babeó Mirajane, otra de las chicas de mayor belleza de la clase.

El profesor entró en clase y dejó sus maletas sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo sacaba las libretas y libros de la mochila y los ponía encima de su mesa para empezar la clase, en el rincón más alejado de la clase, la "pandilla" más popular se reía. Gray, Gajeel y Laxus reían abiertamente porqué pronto iba a llegar ÉL. Siempre se retardaba porqué hacia LO QUE LE DABA LA GANA, literalmente. Gray estaba escuchando a través de la puerta cuando oyó como alguien tenía música dubstep puesta en el móvil a un volumen exagerado, y se acercaba des de las escaleras que conectaban el primer piso con el segundo.

-Ya está aquí- se rió Gray. Haciendo que Gajeel y Laxus lo repitieran. TODA la clase se giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada para ver que espectáculo tenía montado ÉL.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se pudo ver a un chico con el pelo rosa, cuerpo musculoso y ojos verdes moviendo la cabeza y el pie al ritmo de la música.

-Buaaaa temazo- gritó el chico, corriendo hacia la pared, y escalándola para hacer una voltereta hacia atrás y comenzar a bailar Breakdance.

-Profeee baile conmigo, ¿o es que no puede con su artrosis?- añadió el chico sonriendo, y mirando hacia el profesor.

-Puto Natsu…- se reía Gray, comentando eso con Laxus.

-Natsu Dragneel, siéntese, tiene un retardo, el primero del curso, ¿Cómo es posible que con 200 retardos haya usted pasado de curso?- preguntó impresionado el profesor, ignorando el comentario de Natsu.

-Oye profe enróllate, se que a tu edad y sin fumarte el porrito mañanero cuesta, pero haz un esfuerzo- dijo Natsu, sentándose en su pupitre lleno de chicles pegados por debajo, para copiar en los exámenes usando la técnica de "el camino de los chicles". Porqué de aula no habían cambiado, aunque Natsu no tendría que sentarse junto a Gray, pero hace lo que quiere.

_*Camino de los chicles:_ Consiste en pasarse notas con la respuesta de un examen por debajo de la mesa usando los chicles como adhesivos.

El profesor comenzó la clase y Natsu ya se armó con su cañoncito pum-pum para molestar al profesor mientras escribía en la pizarra y se puso sus auriculares inalámbricos para no levantar sospechas de que estaba oyendo dubstep y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

_*cañoncito pum-pum: _Objeto creado por un Boli sin tinta y bolitas de papel, que sirve para disparar bolitas de papel soplando por la ranura que no hay nada.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza y se saludó con Gray, esté le respondió y hicieron el saludo de su "pandilla".

-Hey, Ero-Gray, ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano? ¿Te has tirado a muchas?- preguntó Natsu, haciendo que Gray sonriera.

-No tantas como tú, baka-Natsu- le devolvió Gray con una sonrisita que terminó en carcajada por ambas partes. Natsu ladeó la cabeza al otro lado y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su víctima más torturada: Lucy Hearthfilia.

-Que tal, Friki-Lucy, ¿has estudiado mucho éste verano?- se rió Natsu, haciendo que Lucy simplemente lo ignorara.

-Hey, ¿haces deporte Friki-Lucy?, porque te veo un poco gorda…- volvió a reírse Natsu. Lucy pone una expresión enfadada.

-Déjame- soltó Lucy. Natsu volvió a reírse.

-Eres la más empollona de las empollonas, Friki-Lucy, te lo digo como cumplido- añadió Natsu, girándose hacia Gray, ya que esté reclamaba su atención.

-Oye Baka-Natsu, ¿Cómo es que has pasado de curso? Aprobaste todos los exámenes copiando, ¿pero y el comportamiento? Es imposible que pases, ¿que has hecho, cabrón?- preguntó Gray, extrañado.

-Todo a su debido momento, Ero-Gray- respondió él, formando una almohada con sus manos y sonriendo.

El profesor comenzó a decir las notas finales del año pasado, y lentamente le llegó el turno a Natsu.

-Lucy-Hearthfilia, un 10- dijo el profesor. Todos rieron, pensando "qué empollona".

-Natsu Dragneel…- el profesor se paró en seco y volvió a mirar la nota.

-10…- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y Gray lo miró impresionado.

-¿Pero que cojones?- soltó Gray. Natsu sonrió.

-Me colé en la sala de profesores y cambié las notas- le susurró a Gray. Los dos rieron.

-Estás como una puta cabra- afirmó Gray. Natsu asintió, metiéndose un chicle en la boca y masticándolo.

Lucy levantó la mano para exigir algo al profesor, y Natsu ya tubo que decir algo para fastidiarla.

-FRIKI-LUCY, PARA ESTUDIAR NO HACE FALTA LEVANTAR LA MANO- gritó Natsu, haciendo que todo el mundo riera y Lucy bajara la mirada, triste. El profesor miró amenazante a Natsu, y éste con las manos en alto (a lo "vale, no me pegues"), se sentó lentamente en la silla, haciendo un globo con el chicle y jugando con el móvil al Candy Crush Saga.

Lucy avanzó hasta el profesor y le dio el justificante. Tenía que ir al médico en esa misma hora, y su madre Layla la vendría a buscar para realizar la acción anteriormente dicha.

-Espera ahí, Lucy- le dijo el profesor, señalando una de las paredes.

Lucy se movió hasta la pared y se recolgó en la pared anteriormente dicha, esperando para ir al médico.

-FRIKI-LUCY, ¿ES CIERTO QUE VAS AL MÉDICO POR TU OBESIDAD MÓRBIDA?- gritó Natsu, riendo y haciendo círculos en su barriga e hinchando su boca. Todos rieron y Lucy bajó su mirada oscurecida por la tristeza.

-Natsu Dragneel, ¡ves a por un parte!, ¡el primero del curso!- le gritó el profesor.

-Bueno, yo iré a por él, peo no creo que lo entregue, más bien lo usare de papel para el porrito mañanero, o si quiere se lo dejo a usted…- rió Natsu, abriendo la puerta y yendo a por un parte.

10 minutos después…

Natsu salía de conserjería con el parte ya en la mano y sonriendo lo rompió en varios pedazos y lo tiró a la papelera, que aún seguía llena hasta arriba por sus partes del año pasado. De repente vio a una chica sentada, con la mirada hacia abajo. No se le veía el rostro, lo único que se reconocería era su cabellera dorada. A Natsu le brillaban los ojos. Era muy popular entre las chicas, había salido con Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Evergreen, Sarah y Lisanna. Las chicas más guapas del instituto. Pero aún había alguien que se le resistía, una chica rubia llamada Melissa, su belleza no era comparable a nadie, ni si quiera a Erza o Mirajane. Natsu sentía debilidad por esa chica, y ahora estaba allí, sentada, tenía que intentar acercarse a ella.

Natsu avanzó hasta la chica y pudo oír que sollozaba y algunas lágrimas caían al suelo. ¿La chica que le gustaba lloraba? Mejor, imposible, si le diera un poco de cariño y comprensión, se ganaría un poco más de su aprecio. Se sentó a su lado y le tocó.

-Oye, ¿que te pasa Melissa?- preguntó Natsu, fingiendo preocupación.

-¿Ya te estás burlando de mi otra vez?- le preguntó la chica, que había liberado su rostro, mostrando que se trataba de Lucy. Al ver la cara de Lucy llena de lágrimas por su culpa, la expresión de Natsu cambió por completo y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Notaba como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-Para ya, ¿no?- se quejó ella, volviendo a sollozar muy triste. Natsu se arrepintió de haberle hecho tanto daño. Pero espera… ¿había confundido a Lucy con Melissa?, Melissa le gustaba, como es posible que…acaso Lucy…no, eso era completamente imposible, era Friki-Lucy al fin y al cabo…No, porqué quería hacer eso…Tenía que ser una broma…¿Porqué a Friki-Lucy?

Natsu abrazó suavemente a Lucy, oliendo su pelo y quedándose completamente extasiado con su olor a vainilla, la miró a los ojos y sonrió, ante la atónita mirada de Lucy.

-Perdón- soltó Natsu. Lucy abofeteó a Natsu en un sonoro golpetazo que desconcertó a Natsu completamente.

-¡Crees que esto se puede arreglar con un "perdón", TE ODIO NATSU DRAGNEEL!- le gritó al rubia, yéndose corriendo. Natsu se sintió mal y algo que nunca se podría haber imaginado ocurrió…Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado comentad pls :D**


	2. Maldito Natsu

**Aquí viene el segundo cap de mi nuevo Nadu. Espero k os guste :D**

_**BloodyCake22:**_** Gracias por tu review compañero! Me alegro de que te guste el NaLu, yo soy fan acérrimo suyo. Y si, la historia es bastante real.**

Natsu paseaba por la calle cabizbajo, pensando en lo anteriormente sucedido, ¿una lágrima? Él era el chico que no sabía el significado de la palabra "compasión". Y era Friki- Lucy, su víctima número uno, ¿como es posible que ahora la viera con otros ojos? Era como si tuviera su responsabilidad, era como si no tenía que dejar que nadie la insultara o la maltratara nunca más. Y por otra parte… ¿dónde estaba Melissa? Ya había pasado el primer día de curso. Natsu entró por la puerta del instituto y sus ojos se encontraron con la persona más inoportuna. Allí estaba Lucy Hearthfilia, conversando con Levy mientras reían bebiendo algo en la cafetería antes de entrar a clase. Natsu suspiró y se acercó hacia la mesa de Lucy y Levy. Se sentó al lado de la rubia y esta ladeó la cabeza, al ver el rostro de ese idiota que la trataba como basura, volvió a poner la cabeza en su posición inicial, evitando la mirada del pelirrosa.

-¿Que insulto voy a recibir hoy?- preguntó sarcástica Lucy.

-¿Sabes dónde está Melissa?- preguntó Natsu, sin hacer caso a su comentario.

-Se ha ido del instituto, lo dijeron después de que tu te fueras a por tu primer parte…- afirmó Lucy. Natsu se sintió triste. La chica que el gustaba ya no estaba…

-Oye…- Natsu intentó hablar, pero Lucy se levantó y se fue, seguida de una preocupada Levy. El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no puede seguir así…-pensó Natsu, arrepintiéndose de todo. La campana sonó y todos subieron a clase. Natsu sonrió, al menos podría divertirse en clase, haciendo alguna de las suyas.

15 minutos después…

-Vale chicos, abrid el libro por la página…- dijo el profesor. La puerta se abrió la puerta y Natsu llegó comiéndose una bolsa de patatas.

-Natsu Dragneel, no se puede comer en clase, tire eso ahora mismo si no quiere un parte…- soltó el profesor. Haciendo que Natsu riera.

-No lo voy a tirar, lo hago por su propia salud, si no después de clase sentirá la tentación de recogerlo y se volverá aún más GORDO- se rió Natsu, haciendo el gesto de antes. Todos rieron y miraron a Lucy.

-Que buena Natsu, GORDO COMO FRIKI-LUCY- gritó Gray, haciendo que todos se rieran de la pobre Lucy, que bajaba la cabeza triste y maldecía interiormente al gilipollas de Natsu.

-Natsu Dragneel, ¡tiene un parte por insultar a Lucy Hearthfilia!- le girtó el profesor.

-Pero profe, yo no he insultado a nadie, bueno a usted, pero a Lucy no- afirmó Natsu. Dejando a todos callados y sorprendidos. ¿Había dicho Lucy en vez de Friki-Lucy?, eso no era normal…

-¡Dragneel baje a por un parte ahora mismo!- le gritó el profesor. Natsu se enrabió, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un sonoro portazo.

Unas horas después…

Lucy seguía su camino a casa, largo y monótono como de costumbre, visto des de sus ojos parecía un reflejo de ella misma, algo que está pero que no se mueve, ni habla, ni interactúa. Un algo que no es nada, como ella. Se despidió de la única buena persona que había en su vida, a parte de su madre y su padre: Levy McGarden y siguió con su camino a casa. Su mirada se oscureció lentamente y su ceño se empezó a fruncir, se paró en seco y dirigió la mirada hacia atrás. Después de un buen rato mirando llegó a la conclusión de que su cruel existencia tenía que imaginarse cosas para no morir de monotonía y prosiguió su vuelta a casa.

-Bien, hoy no hay nadie en casa y podré estudiar en paz, sin necesidad de oír a mi madre y mi padre discutir- pensó ella. Su rostro formó una expresión entristecida.

-Aunque es duro estar sola todo el día, si no fuera por Levy, no se que hubiera hecho. Ella es la única que no se ríe de las tonterías que hace Natsu, aunque, claro, los tontos suelen hacer tonterías para destacar, ¿sino que sería de él?-volvió a pensar Lucy, con el peso de la soledad destrozando sus entrañas.

Por fin llegó al destino de su camino: su casa. Era una construcción no muy grande, ni lujosa, pero una construcción al fin y al cabo. El viento soplaba lentamente entre las ventanas abiertas de la casa y hacían que las plantas del jardín se meciesen al son del viento, dando la impresión de que la casa adoptaba los mismos sentimientos que los de Lucy: la soledad más absoluta. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, girando el pomo y provocando un suave chirrido.

Se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Su mente empezó a volar, sumergiéndola en un sueño.

Se encontraba en un callejón oscuro de alguna ciudad, intentaba avanzar para salir de allí, pero era como si aquella calle fuera una cinta de gimnasia (que por mucho que corras, no te vas a mover del mismo sitio). Una gran oscuridad invadía el paisaje y una tenue luz aportada por una farola daban al ambiente un toque lúgubre que erizaba la piel del más valiente.

-Friki-Lucy- se oyó decir. A Lucy le sonaba esa voz, y cuando reconoció a su portador un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, y de repente Natsu, su torturador y posiblemente verdugo, se encontraba frente sus ojos. Se acercaba, ella no podía moverse, estaba paralizada del miedo. Natsu le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara y la izó sangrar. Era un sueño pero la verdad es que dolió mucho. Natsu siguió pateándole, haciendo que gritara de dolor, era insoportable lo que le hacia. Lucy se levantó híper ventilando y muy sudada, con una cara de horror terrible. Natsu era un maldito monstruo sin corazón, ¿pero y si pasaba de nivel? ¿Y si intentaba agredirla?, no le extrañaría en absoluto, él tiene una fuerza de pelea envidiable, hace clases de Karate, Judo y Kickboxing. Se sacudió la cabeza.

-Si tiene que pasar, que pase…-pensó Lucy, yendo a buscar un vaso de leche para irse a dormir. Miró el reloj: eran las 23:30, hora de irse a dormir. El camino hacia su dormitorio no era muy largo, pero antes de irse a dormir le pareció escuchar una respiración. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Casi estuvo a punto de conciliar el sueño, pero entonces notó como un peso se posaba sobre su cama y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los brazos de alguien la rodearon. Lucy giró la cabeza lentamente y expulsó una lágrima al ver con horror la cara de quien la abrazaba: Natsu Dragneel.

-DÉJAME- le gritó ella, intentando zafarse de su agarre. Él la llevó hasta su pecho y olío su pelo rubio, quedando impresionado. "Huele jodidamente bien" pensó.

-Por favor, no me hagas nada- sollozó Lucy, llorando a mares.

-Te lo suplico, tengo mucho miedo- lloró de nuevo Lucy, dejando ver su parte más indefensa. Natsu abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Que te voy a hacer? No tengas miedo, te juro que no te voy a hacer nada malo…- afirmó él, dejando patidifusa a la chica.

-Pero si yo soy Friki-Lucy, creí que me ibas a pegar o algo peor…- lloró Lucy. Natsu también lloró y la abrazó aún más fuerte, Lucy empezó a sentir el corazón de Natsu. Iba muy rápido.

-Te juro que nunca más te volveré a hacer nada, se que te he hecho mucho daño, pero he venido aquí únicamente para pedirte perdón- aclaró Natsu, llorando sobre el pelo de Lucy, y haciendo que ella se extrañase.

-Me duele que tengas esa imagen de mí, yo no soy un monstruo…- añadió, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Me he dado cuenta de que tu única amiga es Levy, ahora tienes a uno más, yo seré tu amigo, Lucy. Velaré por ti, nunca más permitiré que te insulten. Tu sufrimiento se terminó- acabó él, mirando a los ojos a Lucy. Esta volvió a llorar y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Natsu…- dijo ella.

-Maldito…te odio tanto…- añadió ella, aferrándose a su torso y quedándose dormida en los brazos de aquel chico.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, a mi me ha gustado un montón, reviews pls, BYE:)**


	3. la pelea

**Otro cap de mi NaLu? Obviamente sí :D**

_**BloodyCake22:**_** Ante todo quisiera disculparme contigo, se que eres una chica, pero estoy acostumbrado a escribir en masculino (cosas de mi mente contaminada), de verdad te ruego que me perdones, no lo hice con mala intención. Espero k esto no afecte a lo que te gustan mis historias, de verdad lo he hecho sin querer T_T, me vuelvo a disculpar por tercera vez xD. Si quieres que me disculpe una cuarta vez…ahí te la dejo. Me alegro de que te guste. **

_**TheHinata (me gusta ese nombre XD):**_** JAJAJAJA Aquí tienes la continuación, que la disfrutes :D**

_**IvvyLG14:**_** Una fan acérrima NaLu? BIEN! Sinceramente creo que la mejor pareja del anime es NaLu, y eso que he visto muchos Animes (no solo he visto Fairy Tail, he visto cientos). Gracias por tu review.**

La clase estaba muy alborotada, hasta que el profesor entró y todos se callaron. El maestro dejo sus pertenencias en la mesa, como siempre hacia y se propuso dar clase, una tarea bastante difícil en el grupo de pequeños hijos de… que le había tocado.

-BRRRRR- la puerta chirrió y toda la clase pudo observar atónita una imagen extraña a más no poder: Natsu y Lucy hablando y riendo juntos, pero Natsu no se reía de Lucy, se reía con ella… Y la cara del chico marcaba… ¿FELICIDAD?... Y la de la chica… ¿TAMBIÉN?...

Natsu y Lucy se separaron y cada uno fue ha su respectivo pupitre, Natsu se sentó y Gray le bombardeó a preguntas muy nervioso.

-Baka-Natsu, ¿que haces hablando con Friki-Lucy?- preguntó Gray a su amigo.

-Digamos que los tiempos cambian Ero-Gray, y me gustaría que dejarais de llamarla así…- dijo él, con cierta cara… ¿AMANAZADORA? ¿Estaba protegiendo a Friki-Lucy?

-Natsu… ¿estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Gray extrañado. Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Es Friki-Lucy, ya sabes la que un día le metiste una cerilla en el lápiz, para que cuando escribiera se le prendiera y gritara como una imbécil, solo para reírnos de ella. ¿Como es posible que ahora os llevéis tan bien?- preguntó Gray, sin poder asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y su mente estaba descifrando.

-Te he dicho que los tiempos cambian, Ero-Gray. Ahora F…digo Lucy, es mi amiga- dijo él, sonriendo. Gray negó con la cabeza. ¿Pero que pasaba?

-Ha, y no la llames así, no le gusta…- repitió Natsu, con voz amenazante, dejando muy preocupado a Gray.

En la hora del recreo…

La sirena que marcaba la libertad momentánea sonó, la hora del almuerzo llegó y todos los alumnos guardaban de nuevo sus libros y libretas en la mochila, sin rechistar. Gray se acercó a la mesa de Lucy, quien estaba hablando y riéndose junto a Natsu, Erza, Mira y Levy. "¿Friki-Lucy relacionándose con los demás, y encima haciéndoles reír? ¿Es esto un producto de mi mente o es real? Ya empiezo a dudar…" pensó el chico pelinegro. En ese momento empezaron los problemas. Gray se acercó a Lucy y se sentó a su lado. "No creo que sea eso, pero y si…Natsu…Lucy…debo comprobarlo…" volvió a pensar. Gray agarró a Lucy por la cintura y tocó su suave pelo de arriba abajo oliéndolo. La chica se quedó muy sorprendida por la acción.

-Hueles muy bien, ahora que lo pienso- dijo Gray, sonriendo. A Natsu se le ensombreció la mirada.

-DEJAME- dijo ella, intentando zafarse del agarre de Gray.

-Tranquila, tendrás tu recompensa…- se rió él, levantando su camiseta para dejar ver sus definidos abdominales, provocando el sonrojo de Lucy. Natsu apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Quieres t…- Natsu estalló y le asestó a Gray un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo malherido en el suelo, haciendo que todos fueran a ver si estaba bien. Natsu abrazó a Lucy, quedando el delante.

-¿Que le estabas proponiendo, pervertido? Maldito Ero-Gray…- dijo él, aún con la rabia en sus entrañas.

Gray se levantó, sangrando y sonrió. "Confirmado, A Natsu le gusta Lucy" pensó. Pero no podía permitir que eso terminase así, aunque fuese su mejor amigo, no podía dejarlo humillarle en público.

-Valla, ¿quieres pelea?, la tendrás… Cuando acaben las clases te espero en el descampado. Tendremos un combate a muerte- afirmó él, siendo ayudado a sostenerse en pie por Erza.

-¿Pero que dices? No os iréis a matar, venga sois amigos…- se interpuso Lucy entre los dos.

-¡Tu calla, Friki-Lucy!- le gritó Gray. Natsu le asestó otro puñetazo y éste escupió sangre. Lucy lloró y Natsu simplemente la abrazó consolándola.

-Mejor me reservo todo lo demás para el combate. Ve rezando por que no mueras a golpes, imbécil- le amenazó Natsu, haciendo que se fuera.

-No tenías porqué hacer eso, tonto- le dijo Lucy, llorando. Natsu sonrió.

-Estoy en deuda contigo, no puedo permitir que te insulten y se vayan de rositas- afirmó Natsu.

-Pero es tu amigo, me siento mal…-sollozó Lucy. Natsu sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

-Tranquila, nuestras diferencias siempre las arreglamos a golpes- sonrió él, aunque por dentro sabía que ya no podría seguir viendo a Gray de la manera en que lo veía.

A la hora del combate…

El sol se empezaba a poner, dejando en el ambiente una luz anaranjada en el descampado de al lado del colegio. Escenario de combate de las palizas de Natsu Dragneel. A Natsu le reconocían como "el torbellino de fuego", porqué parecía que sus golpes eran llamaradas encendidas de puro fuego.

Gray, sin embargo también era uno de los más fuertes de ese campo de batalla, era un duelo de titanes. A el le conocían como "la mole de hielo", porqué sus golpes eran devastadores y tenía una sangre tan fría como el hielo, que le permitían remontar las palizas más inhumanas jamás vistas. "la mole de hielo vs el torbellino de fuego", combate inmejorable. Un gran círculo de personas rodeaba a los combatidores y los animaban y coreaban: "PELEA, PELEA, PELEA". Lucy seguía preocupada entre la gente, Natsu le guiñó el ojo. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió. El arbitro Makarov salió en escena.

-Los dos lleváis aquí peleando des de hace mucho tiempo, puede ser que no veáis nada a vuestro alrededor, ya que es un descampado, pero es un templo de la lucha y el combate. Quiero buen juego y que gane el mejor, sin trampas ni mentiras- dijo el árbitro.

-Ahora elegid cada uno un tipo de combate (generalmente eligen el que más bien se le da a cada persona)- añadió.

-Yo, Karate- dijo Natsu. Todos corearon su nombre.

-Yo, Capoeira- dijo Gray. Todos corearon su nombre. Natsu sonrió.

-Capoeira, que mariconada…- se rió el chico de fuego.

-No subestimes a un buen luchador de Capoeira- pronunció Gray.

-3,2,1…YA- el combate comenzó.

Natsu y Gray corrieron hasta encontrarse, Natsu intentó alcanzarle, con un puñetazo, pero Gray lo paró, estirando la pierna hacia arriba, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Que coño?- se impresionó Natsu.

-Esto se llama Capoeira- rió Gray, asestándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Natsu, que no se esperaba para nada el movimiento, recibiéndolo de lleno.

Los dos se entablaron durante tres cuartos de hora en una brutal pelea, los dos estaban muy tocados y no podían ya ni moverse. Todos coreaban sus nombres y…Gray cayó al suelo de rodillas…Miró a Natsu, que se acercaba y lo cogía del pelo, para asestarle un golpe mortal en la nuca.

-Esto es cuestión de honor…- dijo Natsu, causando que una lágrima traicionera resbalase por su rostro.

-Yo no quería, pero ahora debo hacerlo…- afirmó Natsu. El chico levantó la mano y oyó un grito muy fuerte, proveniente de cierta rubia.

-PARAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó Lucy, dejando a los chicos muy impresionados.

-¿El honor? ¿Pero que coño decís? ¿En serio vas a matar a tu mejor amigo por honor? TE ESTAS OYENDO, PUTO PSICÓPATA DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- añadió Lucy, con expresión enfadada.

-JODEEEEER LA AMISTAD ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE TODAS ESAS MIERDAS- volvió a gritar. Todos callaron y después aplaudieron el comentario de la chica. Natsu abrazó fuertemente a Gray.

-Joder, Ero-Gray, las cosas que me haces hacer cabrón…- soltó Natsu, llorando a moco tendido.

-Que puta ama Lucy, joder Natsu TE QUIERO- sollozó Gray, haciendo reír a Lucy.

Gray se acercó a Lucy y le tocó el hombro, sonriente.

-Gracias rubia, si no llegas a gritar, a saber lo que habría pasado, te pido perdón, eres una tía de puta madre- sonrió Gray, haciendo que Lucy sonriera.

-A, si quieres tocar, la oferta sigue en pie…- sonrió Gray, de nuevo. Lucy se sonrojó fervientemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Vale, lo comprendo…- dijo él, yéndose de allí.

-Que lo paséis bien…- añadió. "¿A quien se refiere?, espera…no pensará…que…Natsu y yo…" Lucy se sonrojó aún más que antes y entonces Natsu la cogió de la cintura y olió su pelo.

-Gracias por todo, Lucy- ella volvió a ruborizarse.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado. REVIEW PLS BYE! :D**


	4. El inicio de una pesadilla

**Aqui os traigo un cap de mi fic "Amor relativo" **

**Quiero dar las gracias por la lluvia de reviews xD**

_**Mislu:**_** Parece que Natsu es el malo, pero en verdad es una buena persona. Me alegro de que te guste :D**

_**Yes:**_** No va al médico por nada especial. Melissa sera la "mala", junto con Sting, ya lo veréis. Gracias por la review :D**

_**Nata:**_** Gorda no es, ya he dicho que su físico era envidiable, y a Natsu le atrae fisicamente, solo la jode pork es "la empollona". Gracias por la review:D**

_**Bloodycake22:**_** Gracias, menos mal k me perdonas xD, me alegro que te haya gustado:D**

_**YessChristofer:**_** Se me ocurrió de repente, pork en Fairy tail Lucy y Natsu siempre se han llevado bien, y veía interesante darle la vuelta esto.**

_**Guest:**_** Como se metío en su casa? No se sabe xD. Si desconfiará de Natsu (es normal que lo haga).**

_**IvvyLG14:**_** De verdad lo ama *_***

_**Nata:**_** Aki lo tienes Xd**

Un chico rubio entraba por las puertas del colegio. El viento hacia que ondearan sus cabellos y solo se pudo ver su sonrisa maléfica antes de entrar al instituto dejando ver un cielo enrojecido por los primeros rayos del alba. La puerta se abrió y el chico pasó, haciendo que todo el mundo girara las miradas hacia él, observando su rostro cubierto por su flequillo rubio y su peculiar sonrisa, que iba en conjunto con sus ojos celestes. Todas las chicas se sonrojaron, no parecía de este mundo, parecía un extraterrestre. Su físico era incomparable, si el chico más guapo de la clase era Natsu , éste rubio los superaba por mucho. El chico desvió sus ojos hacia la única chica que no estaba sonrojada: Lucy Hearthfilia. Sonrió. "Bingo" pensó. Fue avanzando hasta sentarse al lado de la rubia.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó el chico, señalando la silla. Lucy asintió, sonriente. Natsu frunció el ceño, y Gray rió.

-No sabías que había chicas tan guapas por aquí- dijo el rubio, levantando el mentón de Lucy para que pudiera observar su rostro hipnotizador. Natsu estuvo a punto de levantarse y dejarle claro a esa imbécil quien era el jefe de esa clase, pero no lo hizo, no quería dar una mala imagen delante de Lucy, ¿por qué se preocupaba por eso? Debería estar desvariando…

-Gracias- dijo ella, sonrojada fervientemente y apartando su mirada del rubio avergonzada, acción que no le gusto en absoluto a Natsu. El rubio sonrió.

-Me llamo Sting ¿y tú?- preguntó el chico.

-Me llamo Lucy, un placer conocerte, Sting- respondió la chica, sonriente.

-Podría…-dijo él, sonriendo (porqué sabía lo que iba a pasar).

-¿tocarte los pechos?- añadió, mirándola serio. Natsu reaccionó como si fuera un muelle y se abalanzó sobre Sting. El rubio se giró y le dio una patada destructora en el pecho a Natsu, haciéndole escupir sangre, éste se apoyó en una pared y cayó mal, pero consiguió levantarse. El chico no podía mover un solo músculo ¿sería él? No podía ser…

-Natsu Dragneel, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó él, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo.

-Subcampeón de "peleas callejeras" en Japón- añadió, sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- se preguntó el chico pelirrosa.

-Porqué soy tu máxima pesadilla…- advirtió él, con la mirada oscurecida.

-¡Soy el huracán dorado! ¡El único rival al que no has podido derrotar!- añadió, formando una expresión de locura.

-No puede ser, entonces eres tú de verdad…- admiró Natsu, horrorizado ante esa situación. ¿Qué sería de su popularidad? Sting era más fuerte que él…

Lucy se acercó a Natsu y le cogió de la mano, con una expresión de enfado perfectamente legible en su rostro. Su pelo ondeó.

-Me da igual quien seas, soy la mejor amiga de Natsu, y no permitiré que lo insultes y/o pegues. En cuanto a lo de los pechos, ni hablar, no te los enseñaré i a ti ni a nadie PERVERTIDO- aclaró Lucy. Sting volvió a sonrió y se giró.

-Como tú digas Lucy…- respondió Sting, levantando la mano en señal de impotencia.

Ese bastardo, voy a romperle la cara por lo que te ha hecho, Lucy- advirtió Natsu, claramente enfadado por la humillación recibida. Lucy se giró y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- le dijo la chica. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Natsu, Lucy y Levy volvían por el mismo camino de siempre a casa, Una rama fue pisada por alguien en su mismo camino y todos miraron directamente hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la figura de la persona más inesperada, Sting miraba al grupo lentamente, sin osar mover un músculo. De repente sonrió.

-TE VOY A QUITAR ESA SONRISA DE IMBÉCIL A GOLPES- gritó Natsu, intentando matar a Sting y siendo bloqueado por Lucy.

-Déjalo, no quiero que te metas en problemas- le dijo Lucy, haciendo que Natsu torciera la boca, en señal de fastidio.

-Vale- asintió Natsu, girándose y siguiendo el camino con Levy. "Siento que lo que he hecho no debería haberlo hecho, y no entiendo porqué", pensó Natsu, extrañado.

Natsu y Levy siguieron el camino hasta casa de Lucy, y se apoyaron en la columna que une las rejas del jardín. Era muy tarde y Lucy no llegaba.

-Oye Natsu, ¿a ti te gusta Lucy?- soltó Levy, más que directa. Natsu se sonrojó fervientemente.

-¿A que viene eso?- se sonrojó aún más Natsu.

Lucy se acercó con Sting hacia Levy y Natsu. Cuando vió el panorama entre ellos dos: Levy sonrojada y Natsu rascándose la cabeza también muy ruborizado, se imaginó lo que todo el mundo se imaginaría. Sting sonrió. "Mi plan ha salido a la perfección, Lucy eres mía" pensó el rubio, riendo mentalmente. Lucy se murió de celos...si, le gustaba Natsu, le gustaba mucho, y su mejor amiga se lo había quitado, maldición...¿porqué la vida se cebaba con ella? Aún no confiaba en él, pero le gustaba, no era justo...

-Si te gusta, díselo- aclaró Levy.

-¡Pero no me gusta!- gritó Natsu, claramente sonrojado y sin lugar a dudas, mintiendo.

-No te mientas a ti mismo Natsu, te gusta...- rió Levy, haciendo que Lucy volviera a recibir una oleada de celos.

-Vale, que cojones, si puedo con los rivales más peligrosos, ¿no voy a poder con la chica que me gusta?- dijo él, avergonzado y con los ojos cerrados. Sus músculos empezaron a funcionar y comenzó a acercarse hacia la chica de sus sueños. Las pulsaciones parecían una batería en un concierto de Rock, cuando pasó algo que le destrozó el corazón en mil pedazos. Levy abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Pobre Natsu" pensó la chica de cabellera azul, tapándose la boca en señal de impresión. ¡LUCY Y STING SE ESTABAN BESANDO!, se separaron y el rubio le preguntó algo, se arrodilló, le cogió la mano suavemente y se la besó.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó el chico. Lucy aún estaba impresionada por el repentino beso, pero esa pregunta la dejo perpleja. La imagen de Natsu y Levy vino a la cabeza.

-Acepto- fue lo único que izo Lucy antes de que Natsu girara y volviera a su casa cabizbajo.

Sting se fijo en ello. "Misión cumplida, Lucy ya es mía- pensó, sonriendo maléficamente.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Se que ha sido corto, y os he hecho esperar mucho, pero necesitaba cortar aquí los siento T_T REVIEWS PLS BYE**


	5. ¿Puede ser peor?

**Un nuevo cap de mi fic "amor relativo" aquí os lo dejo :D**

El sol brillaba entre la raya del horizonte y los primeros rayos del alba iluminaban las grises calles de Magnolia. Natsu se levantó lentamente, forzando a sus abdominales a ponerse en una posición cómoda. Sin embargo, abatido por el cansancio, cayó fulminado de nuevo a la cama. ¿Cuanto habría dormido? ¿Una hora, media? No podía dejar de pensar en lo de Lucy. Cuando recordó la maldita escena de Sting y Lucy besándose sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba ante el recuerdo de la noticia más dolorosa de toda su vida: Lucy y Sting eran novios.

Se sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

-¿Debo ir a clase?- se preguntó Natsu. Sus padres trabajaban mucho y se levantaban mucho antes que él, y ya habían salido a trabajar. Si no iba a clase nadie iba a notar su ausencia, y francamente, no tenía ganas de ver a Lucy y Sting besuqueándose por los pasillos. Volvió a dormirse.

En el instituto…

Lucy entró en la clase, siendo abrazado por Sting, y besándose con él como si nada. Levy apretaba los dientes ante esa vista. Pobre Natsu…no podría verlos así…pensándolo bien, ¿dónde estaría? Esperaba que no hubiera ahecho ninguna locura. Pero no puede ser que Lucy hubiera hecho algo así. Si una vez estaban hablando y a Lucy por poco se el escapa que ama a Natsu, era más que evidente: Lucy quería con locura a Natsu, ¿por qué habría hecho eso? No tenía sentido… Espera…Cuando Natsu le estaba hablando a ella estaba muy sonrojado y Lucy los estaba viendo…Pero es imposible que Lucy fuera tan mal pensada…Pero…si eso fuera cierto… ¿Natsu y Lucy sufrían por su culpa? No podía permitir algo así…

Levy se levantó y fue a hablar con Lucy, miró de reojo a Sting y éste le sonrió instintivamente, ¿que había en ese hombre que le inquietaba tanto?

-Te la quito un momento, Sting…-dijo Levy arrastrando a su mejor amiga fuera de la clase. Lucy, una vez fuera, se zafó del agarre de Levy con un rudo manotazo.

-¿Que te pasa, Lucy?- preguntó Levy, extrañada por el manotazo (ya que nunca le había puesto un dedo encima).

-Nada que te interese- dijo ella, apartándole el rostro creando una expresión de resentimiento.

-Últimamente estás muy rara…- se preocupó Levy.

-Tu si que estás rara…- le cortó Lucy.

-Que dices…- Dijo Levy. Lucy le volvió a cortar.

-Anda que zorrear con Natsu, mira que estás desesperada…-

-Yo no he zorreado con Natsu, él…- fue interrumpida de nuevo por la rubia.

-No niegues lo que vi con mis propios ojos-

-Todo fue un malentendido, Natsu…- de nuevo, Lucy la cortó…

-Siempre con los mismo, un malentendido, claro, aunque Natsu también es un imbécil por zorrear contigo…-

-No digas eso de Natsu, él…- Levy intentaba aclarar todo, peor Lucy la cortó por quinta vez.

-Como que no diga eso de Natsu, él es un gilipollas que me ha estado jodiendo tres cuartos de mi vida, ¿crees que lo he olvidado?, es un monstruo sin corazón y…- Levy abofeteó la cara de Lucy, dejándole una marca roja y haciendo que la rubia abriera sus ojos en señal de impresión.

-¡Tu si que eres un monstruo sin corazón!- le gritó Levy, haciendo que se callara de una vez.

-Natsu te ama, se iba a confesar, por eso estaba sonrojado, y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, tu te haces novia de Sting, aunque fue por error, me parece imperdonable- añadió Levy, aclarando todo por fin. Lucy la miró con cara de "¿te estás quedando conmigo?".

-No puede ser…debe ser mentira…- balbuceó Lucy, con un dolor enorme en su corazón.

-No es mentira, has metido la pata hasta el fondo, que coño la pata, EL CUERPO ENTERO- soltó Levy, haciendo que Lucy llorara.

-Debo hacer algo…- aclaró Lucy, saliendo corriendo sin prestar atención a las clases. Sting la vio y torció la boca. "Mierda, como no he podido pensar en esta posibilidad, tendré que hacerlo ya…" pensó Sting, levantándose y yéndose también, ante la extrañada mirada de Levy. Había algo que intrigaba a la chica de cabellera azul. ¿Porque ese chico no estaba en la lista de clase? Debía comprobar una cosa…

Levy bajó por las escaleras y preguntó en conserjería.

-Perdone, conserje, usted tiene la lista de todas los alumnos de este instituto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Levy.

-Me gustaría que mirara la de 3 de preparatoria A, y buscara la ficha de un alumno llamado Sting Eucliffe- terminó Levy.

El conserje rebuscó entre todos sus papeles. Y encontró los de 3 de preparatoria A.

-Señorita, no existe ningún alumno inscrito en Fairy Tail con el nombre de Sting Eucliffe- se sorprendió el conserje. "Lo sabía, Sting es un impostor, ¿pero que quiere de Lucy?" pensó Levy, volviendo a clase.

En las calles de Magnolia…

Lucy corría como si le fuera la vida en ello, derramando lágrimas en su camino y diciéndose a si misma que era un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho eso al hombre que amaba, puede que hubieran tenido roces en el pasado, pero no había duda de que su corazón era de ese hombre, y si él también la amaba, no había motivos para no ser felices. El hombre de sus sueños era Natsu, no podía dejarlo escapar de esa manera tan estúpida. Des de un callejón, el rostro oscuericido de cierta persona sonreía, viendo pasar a Lucy corriendo, aún con la mochila a cuestas.

-Ya eres mía- susurró Sting, corriendo hacia ella.

Lucy seguía en plena carrera, cuando un periódico le vino a parar a la cara, cerrando su campo de visión por un corto espacio de tiempo, para despejarse un poco, mientras corría leyó la primera noticia que sus ojos divisaron y al leer el titular su ceño se frunció ¿Qué pasaba? Porqué se sentía… ¿incómodo?

"Pedófilo de 30 años se hace pasar por estudiante y viola a chica indefensa"

Siguió leyenda la noticia.

"Este mensaje va más que nada hacia la población adolescente: Un peligroso pedófilo anda suelto. Éste espécimen se hace pasar por adolescente, ya que tiene aspecto juvenil, y se hace novio de la chica más guapa de la clase, después de seducirla y ganarse su confianza, la fuerza deliberadamente a hacer perversiones sexuales de no imaginar. Sus víctimas femeninas se elevan a 56, pero se sospecha que éste aún en movimiento. Tengan cuidado, y abran bien los ojos. Sus rasgos son…rubio, atractivo y amable. Su nombre real es Michel Gold, pero el nombre que suele usar es…"

El corazón de Lucy se encogió y sus ojos se abrieron, y ella se sorprendió. El periódico cayó al suelo y empezó a temblar de puro pavor. Joder vida… ¿te estás descojonado de la pobre Lucy?

"Sting Eucliffe"

Lucy negó con la cabeza. ¿Su novio era un pedófilo psicópata que la obligaría ha hacer toda clase de perversiones sexuales? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar lo que Sting le podría hacer. Una escena no muy apta para menores apareció en su cabeza y se sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, liberándose de esa maldita imagen que la incitaba a vomitar.

-¿Que puede salir peor?- se quejó Lucy.

-Muchas cosas, mi querida Lucy- la voz de Sting apareció y este le sopló la nuca, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Los brazos de ese pervertido la rodearon.

-Estoy deseando hacerte de todo, estas tan buena…- volvió a balbucear Sting, haciendo que Lucy se estremeciera de miedo.

-¿Sabes que es esto?- le preguntó Sting, enseñándole un papel mojado.

-N-No- logró tartamudear Lucy.

-ES CLOROFORMO- dijo él, con un rostro de locura e hizo que Lucy se durmiera con ese líquido.

-Tengo varios planes para ti, rubia, solo de imaginarme lo puta que serás en la cama ya me excito…- rió él, cargando a la chica en brazos y metiéndola en un coche negro.

Mientras, en la casa de Natsu…

El chico se sorprendió al oír el timbre y se preguntó quien sería. Luego pensó… ¿sus padres? No, imposible… Quizás… Era Lucy… No se izo ilusiones, pero fue a abrir.

-Quien…- Natsu fue cortado por la impresión y se sonrojó ante la diosa rubia que tenía delante.

-Me-Melissa- es lo único que llegó a decir Natsu, sonrojándose como nunca.

-¿Qué haces…- volvió a ser cortado, pero esta vez su corazón explotó al sentir el tacto de los labios de esa diosa en los suyos, y el contacto de su cuerpo contra su torso. El beso que le propinó fue sin duda el mejor de toda su vida.

-Natsu, te amo, se mi novio- dejo caer Melissa, sonrojada.

-Me-Melissa, ¿en serio?- se sorprendió Natsu. Melissa asintió y volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso, esta vez más encendido.

-Acepto- dijo Natsu, sonriente.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado. REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	6. Infierno

**Aquí os dejo otro cap más de "amor relativo", espero k os guste y tal :D**

**Aviso: En éste chapter Lucy sufrirá de lo lindo, a sí que no lo recomiendo para las personas sensibles de corazón y/o flojas de estómago. Hasta ahí puedo leer. **

**NATA: no me mates! xD me alegro de que te interese :D**

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente, cansada despertó en una cama. Su cuerpo moldeado a la forma elástica de la cama fue despegándose de ésta y pudo sentir un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. ¿Dónde estaba? La luz del techo se encendía y apagaba, intermitente. No podía creer lo que veía, estaba en una habitación pequeña y bastante sucia. "Ya se, debo estar en el infierno, Sting me habrá violado y no me he enterado" pensó la pobre chica, sentándose suavemente en la cama.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- un grito espeluznante se oyó desde fuera de la habitación. El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco y su frente empezó a sudar.

-EL DEDO NOOOOOOO- añadió ese grito, que al parecer era femenino. Después de eso se oyó un tremendo grito de dolor que izo que Lucy se cayera de la cama, abriendo los ojos, totalmente horrorizada. ¿Sería verdad que eso era el infierno?

Lucy empezó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, oyó unos pasillos y se escondió tras una taquilla oxidada que había en aquel oscuro paraje. Pudo divisar a Sting, aquella voz aún sufría un atroz dolor. El rubio entró a una habitación y cerró la puerta.

Lucy empezó a avanzar lentamente. Tragando saliva, cuando giró la esquina, vio algo que no querría haber visto nunca, esa imagen se quedaría en su retina eternamente. Una chica amordazada y rodeada de un charco de sangre, con una pierna apoyada en una plataforma de plástico. No estaba preparada para ver tanta sangre. La rubia se acercó a la chica, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la miró más de cerca. De repente, la chica abrió los ojos, mostrando un rostro horroroso y haciendo que la rubia tragara saliva.

-Escapa, sea quien seas, huye, no mires atrás, no sabes de lo que él es capaz- advirtió ella. Lucy sabía que ella se refería a Sting.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Lucy.

-Más bien, que no me ha pasado, tienes suerte chica, vete- repitió la chica.

-Si corres no recibirás ninguna tortura, ese tío está loco, mira- la chica le enseñó las manos a Lucy, dejándola destrozada por dentro, abrió mucho los ojos ante esa… ¿mano? Sólo tenía 2 dedos…

-Pero que…- Lucy derramó una lágrima, su cuerpo temblaba totalmente.

-Y si te enseño mis genitales, vomitarías, nunca has visto algo tan horroroso, ese tío me ha hecho de todo…- lloró la chica.

-Vete, por favor- Lucy oyó unos pasos y entonces corrió hasta la pared para refugiarse en al oscuridad, se asomó para ver que atrocidades sería capaz de cometer ese maníaco, ese loco.

Sting se acercaba lentamente a la chica, con un carro de metal repleto de herramientas de tortura. Lucy estaba totalmente abrumada, no podía pensar con claridad.

-Oye, ¿vas a acceder?- preguntó Sting, a la chica.

-Ni hablar, bastardo- le dijo ella.

- Me has causado todo tipo de dolores, ¿crees que te tengo miedo? JAMÁS ACCEDERÉ A TENER SEXO CONTIGO- afirmó ella, con expresión decidida.

-La verdad es que es increíble que aún sigas viva. Te he aplicado torturas inhumanas: cortarte los dedos, dilatarte la vagina, golpearte, romperte las rodillas, desgarrarte los músculos, incluso has aguantado las coquillas en la planta del pie- se sorprendió él.

-Pues eso, nunca conseguirás tener sexo conmigo de forma voluntaria- advirtió la chica.

-En ese caso, no me interesas, te aplicaré la tortura más cruel de todas y aré que desees morir- se rió él, cogiendo un bisturí con cinco puntas en el filo.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, y dio gracias por tenerlos.

-El retorcimiento de ojos- acabó él, clavándole el bisturí en los ojos a la chica y girándolo, haciendo que ella gritase de puro dolor y no parara de sacar sangre por las cavidades oculares. Giró la cabeza de la chica y su gelatina ocular cayó a un vaso.

Lucy vomitó ante aquello. No podía soportar eso, cayó al suelo paralizada y suplico a dios para que ese torturador no le hiciese algo así.

-Exquisito- acabó Sting, llevando el vaso a la habitación de antes. Lucy pudo observar que ella había muerto. Que forma más horrible de morir. "Estaría mejor en el infierno" pensó Lucy, totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

La rubia empezó a avanzar, para buscar la salida de aquel antro infernal. Sting, mientras, fue a buscar a Lucy a su cuarto. Su expresión cambió.

-LUCYYYYYYY TE MATOOOOOOOOO- gritó Sting, haciendo que Lucy casi muriera del susto. Se empezaba a hacer difícil respirar y empezó a oír pasos. Nada podría salvarla, lo único que podía hacer era correr hacia ningún sitio, pero su cabeza empezó a funcionar, y con unos cálculos matemáticos, izo un mapa aproximado de la zona. "Con esto podré resistir algún tiempo" pensó.

Mientras en el descampado…

Natsu miraba la cartelera, preocupado. Dentro de una hora tendría un combate con Sting "el huracán dorado", y eso no era del agrado de nadie. Ese chaval era súper fuerte.

-Oye, viejo, ¿Cuándo empiezan las semifinales?- preguntó Natsu.

-Se han suspendido, mira la cartelera con detenimiento- le dijo el árbitro Makarov.

"El combate se suspende debido a que se ha dado a conocer la verdadera identidad de Sting: Michel Gold, un peligroso pedófilo de 30 años que viola chicas adolescentes, haciéndoles creer que son novios" A Natsu se le ensombreció la mirada y apretó fuerte la mochila de entrenamiento. "Lucy" pensó, horrorizado. Lo único que izo fue coger el móvil y llamarla.

Lucy se tapó la boca, al oír el móvil y lo sacó rápido para contestar, debido a la situación que tenía, pensaba que no debía tener el móvil encima. ¿Por qué ese cabrón de Sting se lo abría dejado? ¿No era más que evidente que si tenía el móvil podría pedir ayuda del exterior? Sting sonrió. "A veces, es mejor torturar a la persona más importante para la víctima, que torturar a la propia víctima ¿a caso existe algo peor que ver como tu ser más querido es torturado por tu culpa?" pensó Sting, volviendo a sonreír malvadamente.

-Lucy, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó Natsu, por teléfono.

-Natsu, Sting me tiene capturada, es un pedófilo, solo quiere sexo. Si no accedo, ME TORURARA- susurró ella, horrorizada.

-¿Que te QUÉ?- A Natsu casi le da un infarto.

-Rápido, descríbeme el sitio donde estás- añadió Natsu.

-Es un sitio oscuro, con las paredes antiguas y luces parpadeantes. Hay algunas camas, dos exactamente y hay carteles de boxeo por todas partes- describió Lucy.

-El almacén del gimnasio, debajo de la casa de Sting. Solo yo se la existencia de ese lugar, debido a que estuve estudiando a mi rival, es el sitio más apropiado para algo así…- dijo Natsu.

-Muy bien, torbellino, ¿pero llegarás a tiempo?, quizás para cuando llegues ya no tiene dedos- dijo la voz de Sting. Natsu enloqueció ante eso.

-Como la toques te juro que te mato, ENFREMO- dijo Natsu, antes de que Sting partiera el móvil en el suelo. Tenía a Lucy amordazada.

-Bueno, rubia, vamos a ver de que eres capaz- dijo él, besando su níveo cuello.

-Me encanta tu olor- añadió él. Lucy sollozaba y lloraba, pero a Sting no parecía importarle.

-¿Accederás?- le preguntó él.

-creo que has visto lo que le he hecho a la otra. ¿No?- rió Sting, como si se tratase de un malvado demonio.

-¿Sabes como se siente que te partan las rodillas? ¿O que te corten los dedos?- añadió, con un rostro que perturbó mentalmente a Lucy y la izo callar sus sollozos, y transformarlos en un malestar interior brutal. Sting le quitó el trapo de la boca para poder oír su respuesta.

-Di si o no, depende de tu respuesta, sufrirás o no- aclaró él.

-No- Lucy no tuvo miedo en decir esas palabras, pero su corazón se paró en seco y de sus ojos resbalaron algunas lágrimas. Sting cogió un cuchillo de carnicero y lo dejo en la mesa. Forzó a Lucy a ponerse en la cama y la ató. Cogió sus dedos y los estiró.

-Me pregunto si debería cortarte tus dedos primero, ya que dañar tu bonito rostro es demasiado cruel- rió él, acercando peligrosamente el cuchillo a los dedos de Lucy.

-NOOOOOOO PARAAAAAAAA NO ME HAGAS NADAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó Lucy, intentando moverse, pero sin aparente éxito. Lloraba sin descanso ante aquello.

-Pues fóllame, PUTA- dijo él, asestándole un puñetazo en la cara a Lucy. Esta escupió sangre.

-NO LO HARÉ- le gritó ella. Le pegó otro puñetazo, pero esta vez en el cuerpo, haciendo que volviera a escupir sangre.

-PUES DESPIDETE DE TUS DEDOS- le gritó él, levantando el cuchillo al aire, para cortarle las falanges.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó ella, cerrando sus ojos, esperando recibir el atroz dolor.

-Que le has hecho BASTARDO- gritó Natsu. Lucy lloró al ver al pelirrosa.

-Natsu…- sonrió la rubia.

Natsu se abalanzó sobre Sting y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que lo envió contra una pared. Desató a Lucy y la abrazó, observando que tenía heridas.

-Se ha atrevido a…- Natsu derramó unas lágrimas y posó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Lo siento, tendría que haber venido antes…- Lucy sonrió, y le acarició el pelo.

-Gracias- acabó ella, sonriendo. Natsu no pudo más con ese rostro. Sting sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto son las hormonas- rió Sting.

-Lástima que vayan a ser torturados- acabó.

Natsu posó sus labios en los de Lucy, y los dos pisaron el cielo. Fue incluso mejor que con Melissa. Espera…MELISSA…MIERDA, NO PODIA BESARSE CON LUCY.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	7. Sensación

**Aquí os traigo otro cap de mi fic "amor relativo" (DEJA-VÙ) xD**

_**Fairy Fan: **_**Bienvenida! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, ¿y alguien tenía que ser el malo, no? Pero lo cierto es que lo de la tortura se me ocurrió jugando a un videojuego de miedo llamado Outlast. **

Natsu posó sus labios en los de Lucy, y los dos pisaron el cielo. Fue incluso mejor que con Melissa. Espera…MELISSA…MIERDA, NO PODIA BESARSE CON LUCY.

El chico, hizo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad y co muchas dificultades, despegó sus labios de los de Lucy, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Lo siento, Lucy, no puedo hacer esto contigo- dijo Natsu.

-¿Es que no te atraigo? ¿Es eso?- Natsu juró que ha Lucy se le caía una lágrima, y no podía permitir eso. Le levantó el mentón y la beso de nuevo.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero tengo novia- Lucy abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario de Natsu. ¿No-no-novia? ¿QUIEEEEEEEN? "Como la pille le arranco los pelos" pensó Lucy. Su pensamiento ya no regía, no podía creer que por un caprichoso error, el sueño que tenía casi cumplido, se hubiera desvanecido.

-¿No-novia?- tartamudeó Lucy. Natsu se sorprendió un poco ante la reacción de la chica…parecía que no le gustaba la idea…pero… ¿entonces porqué le dijo que si a Sting?...acaso… ¿estaba jugando con sus sentimientos?... No, ella no era así, no entraría en cabeza alguna ese acto tan vil por parte de una persona como Lucy…

-Si, Melissa- contestó él, mirando hacia el suelo, porqué si miraba al rostro de Lucy, seguramente se lanzaría a besarla y partiría el corazón en dos a Melissa…Dios, él amaba a Lucy como nunca había amado a nadie, pero a Melissa le sentaría muy mal una rotura con él, así que se trago su corazón y cayó, ante una Lucy sin expresión en la cara.

-Os habéis olvidado de mi, ¿parejita?- rió Sting.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que la salves tan fácilmente?- añadió Sting. Natsu sonrió, cojió a Lucy en brazos y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la salida, de vez en cuando tenía un pequeño toque con Sting, y tenía que alejarlo a la fuerza, pero Natsu le llevaba una clara ventaja de terreno. Al abrir la puerta de entrada, Sting se encontró ante una patrulla de policía enorme, y horrorizado, miró a Natsu. Este sonrió.

-Sayonara, Sting- vaciló él. Dos policías, cogieron al rubio y lo metieron en un coche a la fuerza, llevándoselo de allí. Natsu y Lucy se quedaron hablando con uno de los policías.

-Ese cerdo se pudrirá en la cárcel, ¿verdad?- dijo Natsu, esperando recibir un "sí" por respuesta.

-Por supuesto, es un peligroso pedófilo y torturador, los 50 años no se los quita nadie, vamos que para cuando salga tendrá 80 años, y ya no podrá hacer ninguna maldad más- aclaró el policía, haciendo que Lucy y Natsu expiraran un suspiro de alivio.

El policía se fue. Lucy cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar, y Natsu, asustado se agachó y le miró la cara, le secó las lágrimas y le saco una sonrisa.

-Natsu, ¡he pasado mucho miedo!- sollozó ella, aferrándose al torso del chico, éste le acarició el pelo.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, todo paso- aclaró el pelirrosa.

-Gracias por salvarme, si no llegas a venir, me hubiera quedado sin dedos- sonrió la chica. Lucy empezó a acercarse a Natsu lentamente, le acarició el torso y besó su cuello. Natsu quedó muy sonrojado por la acción y trago saliva, después de una expresión de fastidio, tubo que apartar a Lucy, esta miró al suelo, triste.

-Lo siento Lucy, tengo novia- repitió él. Miró bien a la chica…estaba… ¿LLORANDO?

-Lucy…- A Natsu se el encogía el corazón al verla así, y más por él.

-Yo fui tonta Natsu, todo fue un error, si hubiera sabido, nunca hubieras estado con Melissa- lloró Lucy.

-¿Y porqué no hubiera estado con Melissa?- se extrañó él.

-Porqué hubieras estado conmigo- dijo ella, con la expresión más sexy que el chico jamás había visto. Natsu tragó saliva ante aquello.

-Natsu yo…yo…te amo…- le susurró la chica al oído. Natsu notó como el corazón le explotaba y su estómago se contraía ante la confesión de la chica. Se sonrojó fervientemente. "Que me pasa, he pasado por esta situación muchas veces, pero esta vez es diferente, será que… ¿la amo de verdad?" pensó el chico. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mojando el pelo de la rubia.

-Yo también te amo Lucy, como a ninguna otra chica en el mundo, pero estoy con Melissa, lo siento, de verdad, me duele más a mí que a ti- sollozó Natsu. Lucy le cogió la cabeza por los dos costados y le sonrió.

-No pasa nada, te comprendo- volvió a sonreír la chica. Al menos, le había dicho "te amo". Lucy se levantó y se alejó.

Al día siguiente…

Natsu entró por la puerta, increíblemente puntual y se sentó en su pupitre de siempre, junto a Gray. Éste estaba extrañadamente triste, como cabizbajo, un poco deprimido por algo que Natsu no llegaba a percibir.

-¿Que te pasa Ero-Gray?- preguntó Natsu.

-Mira el pupitre de Lucy- soltó Gray.

Natsu giró la vista y vio la mesa y la silla, sin Lucy. La chica aún no había llegado al instituto.

-¿Dónde está Lucy? Ella siempre es puntual- dijo Natsu, empezando a preocuparse.

-Lo siento, Natsu- dijo Gray, en tono melancólico. Natsu abrió mucho los ojos y su corazón dio un latido fortísimo.

-No…- una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

-De verdad lo siento- repitió Gray.

-Lucy…- Natsu empezó a tener taquicardias.

-Si- dijo Gray, sollozando.

-ella a…MUERTO- Natsu dio un puñetazo en la mesa y lloró sobre esta. Gray lo miró con cara de impresión.

-¿Pero que dices?- le dijo él. Natsu lo miró extrañado.

-No, solo que me dijo por Wathsapp que se cambiaba de instituto y ciudad hoy, me pidió que no te lo dijera, porqué sino ibas a impedir a toda costa que esto pasara, el di mi palabra- Natsu sacudió la cabeza.

-A vale… … … … … … … … … … ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Después de pensarlo un rato, se había dado cuenta de que había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Lo que Natsu no sabía era lo que Melissa estaba haciendo en su casa. No sabía lo que hacia con otro en la cama dónde Natsu la solía abrazar. No sabía que Melissa le estaba siendo infiel con aquel chico llamado Jellal.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	8. Por fin mía

**Aquí subo el último cap de este fic, espero k lo halláis disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**ADVETENCIA: En este cap habrá LIME (No llegará a ser lemmon, pero habrá contenido subidito de tono), así que no me haga responsable de las muertes por hemorragias nasales ¿ok? No seáis Sanjis! xD**

_**Fairy fan:**_** A los infieles se les pilla antes o temprano y con Melissa pasara lo mismo, me alegro de que te guste. **

_**NATA:**_** Aquí tienes la conti :D**

Natsu se apoyaba pesadamente en su pupitre, con ojeras y escasas ganas de vivir, como había pasado los últimos dos trimestres. El verano se acercaba, pero él no tenía ganas de ver el sol, no quería ver la felicidad de las otras personas, mientras él no conseguía salir de una espiral interminable de sufrimiento: primero Lucy y ahora Melissa.

Hace aproximadamente un mes Melissa había cortado con él, lo peor es que no fue su culpa, fue la culpa de otro, la culpa del que se la tiraba, en su cama, en las que habían compartido tanto. Eso le había tocado. Melissa había reconocido su infidelidad delante de Natsu, abiertamente, como si no pasara nada, y posteriormente se fue con ese chico llamado Jellal y nunca más volvió. Dejo el corazón del pelirrosa a la deriva, el corazón de Natsu, el que el mismo chico se había tenido que tragar por ella, el que le dijo "no" a la mujer que amaba, el que le dio todo el amor que tenía en sus entrañas, ahora era pisoteado como si nada por esa maldita rubia llamada Melissa.

Aún recordaba a Lucy, esa chica tan bella y dulce, que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y que, con solo tocarlo, le hacía vibrar de emoción. Oír su voz era una necesidad. Ahora, oír su voz, era un sueño. La chica hace más de 8 meses que se fue sin dejar rastro.

-Chhhhhhhhr- la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, y toda la clase miró hacia ella, ¿Quién sería? Las clases ya habían comenzado…

Todos quedaron perplejos. Natsu se levantó, señalando aquella persona y con ganas de articular alguna frase con sentido, pero sin aparente éxito.

-LUCY- gritaron todos, la rubia sonrió y saludó a todos, con un hola.

-Lucy…- Natsu sonrió y cayó de nuevo a la silla, como si lo que acabara de ver fuera una aparición divina.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron, Natsu la saludó y ella le devolvió el saludo, nada había cambiado entre los, se seguían llevando tan bien como siempre.

Después de las clases…

Lucy y Levy iban caminando y hablando de sus vivencias, hacia mucho que no hablaban de amiga a amiga, Levy la había echado mucho de menos, y el sentimiento por parte de Lucy era el mismo.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?, el siempre solía venir con nostras- dijo la rubia en tono melancólico.

-no sé- respondió Levy.

-Estará con su novia, Melissa- volvió a decir Lucy, con un cierto toque de fastidio en sus palabras.

-¿Melissa? Esa perra se fue con otro, reconoció su infidelidad delante del pobre Natsu. Ellos ya no son nada, de hecho Natsu sigue hecho polvo- respondió Levy. A Lucy le brillaron los ojos.

-BIEN- gritó la rubia, levantando las manos al cielo. Levy se le quedó mirando perpleja.

-Quiero decir…pobre Natsu, que cabrona Melissa, cuando lo vea en persona sabré más de ellos- rectificó Lucy, haciendo reír a Levy. "Lucy sigue enamorada de Natsu" pensó la chica peliazul.

A la hora de dormir…

Lucy se levantó del sofá de su casa. Volvía a estar sola esa noche. No le gustaba la soledad. Le hacía sentir aislada de todo. Como cuando Natsu la insultaba. Aún recuerda cuando la enorme amistad que tiene con Natsu empezó, aquella fría noche, el chico le dio calor humano para que no se sintiera sola. Y la salvó de Sting, cuando iba a ser torturada. Aunque en el pasado la hubiera hecho mucho daño, no podía evitar sentir un amor enorme por ese chico. No podía hacer nada, a veces no quería, pero no había manera de reprimir esos sentimientos.

Avanzó por cierto pasillo hasta su dormitorio y sonrió al escuchar de nuevo esa respiración. "Mira que es tonto" pensó la rubia.

La rubia posó su cuerpo en la cama y cerró los ojos, después sonrió al sentir unos musculosos brazos rodearla. Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Natsu.

-Has pillado una manía a abrazarme- sonrió a chica.

-Es porqué eres hermosa- respondió él, también sonriendo.

-No digas cosas como esas- aclaró ella, sonrojada.

-Lucy…- Natsu cogió la cara de Lucy por los dos costados y besó sus labios. Tanto tiempo desde que probó esos labios tan increíbles, cuando la besaba era como si el tiempo se parara. La mejor sensación de su vida, estaba sediento de esos labios, es como cuando tienes muchas ganas de beber agua y después de mucho tiempo, bebes y notas como todo tu cuerpo se refresca. Maravilloso.

-Yo te amo con locura- terminó Natsu. Lucy lloró de felicidad y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Y yo, Natsu, yo también te amo- terminó la chica, APRA volver a besarse de nuevo.

Natsu sintió como las manos de Lucy recorrían su torso y le quitaban lentamente el chaleco, para poder disfrutar de él. El chico se sonrojó. No era virgen, pero hacerlo con ella era especial. La deseaba como a nadie. Natsu abrió mucho los ojos.

-Lucy, te…HAS QUITADO LA CAMISETA- se sorprendió él.

-Que pasa, ¿sigues pensando que soy gorda?- rió Lucy.

-Nunca he pensado eso, de hecho siempre me has parecido bellísima, pero nunca me he atrevido a demostrarlo- dijo Natsu, totalmente extasiado ante la vista de esos dos grandes…no sabía como describirlo.

Natsu perdió el control y se abalanzó contra Lucy para besarla y manosear esos pechos tan perfectos. Siguió haciéndola suya hasta que sonó el timbre.

-LUCY, SE NOS OLVIDAN LAS LLAVES, ¿puedes abrir?- los padres de Lucy tuvieron que interrumpir en el mejor momento. Lucy se levantó y se vistió. Natsu soltó un "tsk" y se recostó en la cama. Lucy sonrió y le dijo alo al oído.

-La espera valdrá la pena, yo también tengo ganas de oírte gritar "Lucy, no pares"- sonrió Lucy pervertidamente.

-No hay manera de que diga eso- dijo Natsu, sonrojado hasta la médula.

FIN.

"Hay hombres que solo piensan en dinero y en su propia felicidad, yo solo pienso en ti y si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz" (FRASE CREADA POR MI: D)

**Espero k os haya gustada el fic GRACIAS REVIEWS PLS Y BYE!**


End file.
